Wattersons meet the Tennysons: Secrets of The Universe Revealed
by stormfly57
Summary: What happens when Gumball and his siblings discover something that their parents have hidden? What is going on now that they've met the Ben and friends? What is Gumballs connection with the Omnitrix? Will these hero's save every universe or destroy them?(Yeah never was good with summary's)(Has a tiny bit of mystery but barely noticeable.)
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N YO! What up stormfly's back baby but this time it's a new story I wanted to right for some time. Hope you like it.)(By the way I do not own Ben 10 or Tawog this story though is mine!)**_

It was another day in the Watterson household. Anais was reading a book, Nicole was at work, Richard was sleep-eating_** (again)**_, and Gumball and Darwin were playing Dodge or Dare.

"OK… six, dare wrestle the player of your choosing, alright" The young cat known as Gumball said. He then ran towards Darwin and tried to knock him to the ground. Darwin however resisted, grabbed Gumball by his arms and tried to put him over his head and pin him. Something went wrong though, and he somehow threw Gumball through the family car.

"AH"! "Dude, are you okay?! Gumballs younger pet/brother.

"Yeah oddly that didn't hurt". Gumball said baffled

"Boys". A scary voice said coldly behind them.

"Uh yeah"? They said in unison. They both knew who that voice belonged to.

"Explain to me why there's a GIANT HOLE IN THE CAR"!

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you". Darwin said guiltily.

"TELL ME"! Nicole said literally with fire in her eyes.

"Darwin threw me through the car," Gumball skeptically said expecting Nicole to be confused, but she was far from confused. She looked frightened, like she not only believed him but also knew something that couldn't be said aloud.

"Mom are you okay"? Darwin asked in concern. Next thing they knew, they were being held by their mother against the house.

"IF I _EVER_ CATCH YOU DOING ANY FORM OF FIGHTNING AGAIN, I'LL HAVE YOUR THROATS! She then dropped them to the ground and stormed into the house.

"What's her problem"? Gumball questioned.

"Eh I don't know, want to go to the mall"? Darwin said.

"Sure". His brother replied.

"Can I come with"? Their little sister Anais said.

"Sure, the more the merrier". They replied in unison.

They all headed towards the mall. They went their separate ways. Anais went to a computer section, Darwin went to the fish display (he felt bad), and Gumball was in the video game store.

"No way"! "The new game Alien Assault 3"!

"Yeah right, my real life is more exciting than that game". Someone said.

"That's impossible". Gumball replied. He then perked up. "Wait who said that"?

"I did". A teenager probably 15 or 16 showed himself. He was tall with a green jacket, and brown hair he was also wearing some kind of white and green digital wristwatch.

"The names Ben, Ben Tennyson".

"My names Gumball Watterson".

"Hey you ever heard of Light Racers 3". Ben asked.

"Yeah, if anything I am the champion". Gumball replied.

"Yeah, no you're not". Ben said quickly and strictly.

"Oh so you think you're better than me"? Gumball asked. "Well I have my handheld and game with me right now"! He showed his GBA.

"Yeah well so do I". Ben took out his.

"OK how about you and me, mano e mano"?

"Sounds good to me". They then started racing neck and neck.

We're now in the computer store. "Oh man, access denied"? Anais whined. "I thought I was leaving no trace, I've hacked the FBI several times".

"You have"? Someone said.

"Huh"? "Who are you"?

A tall teenage girl with short light brown hair walked up to her. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a cat face in the center, glasses and a skirt.

"My names Gwen Tennyson came here with my cousin and friend". She then looked suspicious. "So what did you say about hacking the FBI"?

Believe it or not but I'm incredibly smart, here's my IQ, report card and grade level". When she showed her Gwen's eyes widened.

"Wow you're just as smart as me".

"WHOA"! Anais looked upset. "Just as smart, I'm the smartest person here".

"OK then you won't mind a trivia"? Gwen challenged

"You're on".

We are now with Darwin in the fish exhibit._**(Look I know this chapter is a drag but it's about to be over.)**_

"Man how could I grow legs and adapt to air and food, while their still de-evolved"?

"Hey I think one got out, and a freak one".

"Hey I'm not a freak, wait who said that"?

A tall teenager probably 18 walked up to Darwin and so did a blue robotic looking dog. The guy had black hair almost to his shoulders, he wears a black shirt with slightly torn pants. He had marks around his arm and black around his eyes.

"Sup kid names Kevin Levin, and this is Zed".

The dog growled in response.

"Oh hi, by the way have you seen a blue cat and young pink rabbit I'm ready to leave but I can't without them".

"Don't worry about that".

Gumball, Ben, Anais, and Gwen walked in.

"We met these two and they asked if we could take them home". Ben said.

"Eh sure, I mean what's the worst that could happen"?

They walked outside to a blue car with an eleven on it.

"Hop in, oh and by the way are any of you destructive"? "Because my car has been totaled several times".

"Are you kidding, one time are mom nearly destroyed us at a supermarket". Darwin said that seriously. **(Reference to The Limit)**

"Why do I feel that I'll regret this"?

They all got in the car, and when they did Bens watch started to beep.

"Hey Ben what's with your watch"? Gumball looked curious.

"None of your business, you ever heard the phrase curiosity killed the cat"?

After that sentence finished something started falling right at them/

"Wow Tennyson you asked for that one".

Then they blacked out.

_**(That's one chapter done sort it was so long tell me if I did something wrong and review to see what I could do better.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everybody hope you like the story so far well don't want to bore you so I don't own either shows just the story.**_

Gumball was the first to wake up and noticed they were chained up on a spaceship his face turned surprised.

"WHAT THE WHAT!?" That scream was enough to wake everyone up.

"Ugh, my head hurts, what happened?" Darwin groaned then after seeing where he was he looked terrified.

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin however looked as though they've been there before.

"Tennyson, I though you said he was gone!" Kevin looked infuriated with him.

"He was, me and Skurd made sure of it!"Ben could see the kids confused faces.

"Who's Skurd?"Anais questioned.

"I am, Ben just told me to hide." A green blob on Ben's watch called out.

"What is that?" Gumball asked clearly confused.

"I'll explain later, Skurd you know what to do." Skurd nodded and put his tentacles Ben's watch which caused a holographic dial pad to pop up.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Anais exclaimed.

Ben and Skurd ignored her question and looked at his watch.

"Will this work." Skurd questioned.

"Definitely." Ben replied as Skurd slammed down on Ben's watch.

_**Transformation Sequence**_

Ben's skin started to become paler while his legs were wrapped in a tail, extra skin covered one of his eyes while the other became green, his nails became longer and sharper while his watch and Skurd appeared on his chest and green chains around his torso and wrists.

_**TS Ended**_

"GHOSTFREAK!" Ben exclaimed and phased through the chains.

He freed everyone yet Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were terrified.

"H-h-h-how did you do that?" Darwin asked fear obvious in his voice.

"Once again we'll explain later now look in the trunk of MY CAR!" Kevin looked at his once again totaled car. "Hope the Gears still OK."

He then handed three objects that looked like guns to the kids.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Anais questioned.

Gwen spoke up."You blast those guys." She gestured to the robots and alien soldiers coming trough the door.

Gumball still looked troubled. "But what about you guys? You don't have weapons."

Kevin smirked, "Actually... Kevin grabbed the floor and in 1 second his skin was made of the same material. We do."

Gwen then started to glow pink and then the energy around her burst. Her hair, eyes and whole body became pink and her glasses were replaced with a mask. Her shirt, skirt and shoes are a darker shade of blue and she now wears glove. Her hair slightly bends into the air.

Gumball smiled but it was soon replaced with confusion. "Wait how did you guys... he was cut off by Gwen, "For the final time we will explain later now take them down!"

The battle began, Ben and Kevin started with some tag-team action, with Ben possessing the soldiers and Kevin knocking them out. Next Gwen used some sort of magic to overload the robots. While the kids were blasting the soldiers with great skill until Gumball was blasted back.

Ben rushed over, "Gumball are you okay?" He saw Gumballs eyes flash red then green and back to normal. "Yeah when you walk from the middle of the desert to Elmore you build up a lot of endurance." He saw Ben's or Ghostfreak's and Skurd's confused faces. "Long story but is there any way to push back?"

Ben attempted to smirk but was difficult due to the lack of a mouth, "Skurd has a few tricks up his sleeve you know." Skurd elasticated around Ghostfreak's arms then they turned dark black with golden outlet like fingers. " Viola, now you know what to do boy." Skurd said.

Ben then faced the enemies and when they attempted to blast him he extended his arms and absorbed the energy. Gumball and his siblings looked amazed, "Whoa!" They said in unison.

Ben then blasted back the energy he absorbed.

Gumball stood in awe. "Dude, that was awesome."

Ben, Gwen and Kevin still looked troubled. Kevin spoke up, "No, it's not over yet."

Darwin was confused, "Why not? We totally blew them away."

The door opened and a figure came in. "If you think you are so amazing, then try to defeat me."

They turned around and saw a big figure with a red helmet and armor, he had 5 long tentacles on his chin, he has 7 golden bolts on each side of his body, he was green and had red eyes, and to top it off he was wearing a sadistic smile.

"So this is the best you three have to offer? Children?!" He then started laughing.

Ghostfreak turned back into Ben. "Hey, you're the one who kidnapped them along with us."

Before anyone could react Anais started to blast Vilgax, though he put his energy shield up to block it. He looked at Anais and shot his eye beams at her. Gumball looked horrified and yelled. "ANAIS."

When the smoke cleared her she was unconscious her cloths were singed and half her body was burned. Ben left his shocked state and activated his watch again. But before he could change he and everyone else felt a change in heat and looked at Gumball. "Uh, bro what are you doing?" Darwin questioned.

Gumball didn't answer instead his eyes went red looking at Vilgax. "You hurt my SISTER!" His body then started to change.

_**TS(TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE FOR THOSE WHO CAN'T PUT 2 AND 2 TOGETHER)**_

Gumball grew to about twice his size and his skin grew cracks, his head was set aflame while his hands were a sun yellow and body was fire red. A peace(Omnitrix)symbal appeared on his chest.

**_TS ENDED_**

Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Darwin, and even Vilgax looked shocked at this new development.

The newly transformed Gumball looked at Vilgax with hate in his red eyes. "You are going to pay for that squid face." His voice was noticeably deeper.

Before anyone could even find words Gumball ran to Vilgax and punched him in the face sending him flying back into a wall were he was continually blasted by fire balls. When the smoke cleared Vilgax was bruised,cut, and bloodied. However he was not let off the hook, Gumball grabbed him by the neck and formed a small fireball and hit into Vilgax's stomach. When the flame hit the hidden energy inside the fire created a huge explosion. Gumball then lost consciousness, and reverted back to normal with the omnitrix symbol on his forehead.


End file.
